Marco Polo
by EnderQueen
Summary: Dipper was now very confused. He was positive that he felt someone grab him but he was also positive that everyone was in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the Mystery Shack, the sun was already setting and the tourists were now all gone. The last one just drove off after about 30 minutes of wondering if he should buy a key-chain or a postcard. Dipper sat next to his sister on the porch as Soos was trying to fix the front porch step. Wendy sighed in exhaustion as she plopped down next to Mabel. Stan was currently counting up todays profit with a happy grin on his face. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with bored expressions and sighed.

"I'm ssssssooooo BORED!" Mabel groaned as she stuck her arms into her sweater for no particular reason.

"Me too but what can we do?" Dipper asked as he rested his head in his hands.

Wendy who was watching the whole interaction suddenly stood up. "I got it!" with a snap of her fingers she turned toward the Pine twins.

"You guys ever played Marco Polo?" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before shaking their heads no.

Sure they heard of it but never really bothered to play. Wendy smiled and placed her hand on her hips "You guys wanna try?" Mabel shot upwards "YES! Anything to end this evil boredom!" her hands now back into her sleeves curled upwards above her head and if she was reaching for something high up. "Oh dudes count me in too!" Soos said "I'm getting anywhere with this step might as well stop for now."

"What about you Dipper? Wanna play?" Wendy asked. Dipper looked up at Wendy hoping his light blush wasn't noticeable in the light. "Uh yeah sure! I got nothing better to do anyways." Dipper shrugged as he looked at the teen he had a crush on.

"That means you're it!" Mabel sang "You're the last one to join so you're the one whose it!"

"Aw lame!" Dipper groaned as the others laughed.

"I hear laughter it better be caused by someone's misfortune or pain." came the gruff voice of Gruncle Stan, who was now exiting the shack without his coat signaling an end of a long day.

"We're gonna play Marco Polo and Dippers it!" Mabel yelled happily as Dipper crossed his arms.

"Heh. This is gonna be interesting to watch, let me get something to drink!" and with that Stanford rushed inside hoping that they still had some lemonade from yesterday.

"So what do I have to do?" Dipper asked "Oh its simple we are going to blindfold you and spin you around while you count to ten. After that you have to start looking for us. If you have no clue where we are you can yell Marco and we HAVE to reply Polo." "Sounds easy enough" Dipper said to Wendy as Stan sat on the porch chair a glass of lemonade in the other hand. "Here I got this old piece of cloth you lot can use as a blindfold." A grin was on the old man's face from the thought how badly this game is going to end up.

Dipper sighed as Wendy tied the blindfold on him. Soon all he could see is darkness but thankfully his other senses started to heighten as he listened to the laughter that surrounded him. "…you guys are enjoying this." "Hehehe a little" sang Mabel as she watched he brother turn towards her slightly. Wendy smiled at the little exchange before facing Dipper. "Ok Dipper you have to count to ten while you spin around. I'll tell you when to start, ok?" "Got it." He replied. Soon Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were a fair distance away from Dipper. "Ok Dipper you can start!" Dipper nodded and started to spin while counting in his head. '8…9…10' Dipper stop in mid spin already feeling his feet sway slightly as he steadied himself. Clearing his throat slightly Dipper opened his mouth. "Marco!" "POLO!" Dipper jumped slightly from the loudness of the combined voices. Shaking his head slightly he headed towards the voices.

10 minutes later Dipper was still it. "This is taking forever!" Dipper groaned as he listened to the laughter for his friends and family, Stan being the loudest. "Come on Dipper you can do it!" Mabel said but her laughter didn't really help much. Dipper huffed as he tried to go toward Mabel but suddenly Dipper felt a pressure on his ankle causing him to fall. "Ahhh!" the laughter got louder. What a surprise. Dipper got onto his knees as he suddenly felt a pull on the back of his vest. Instead of falling down Dipper was soon on his feet once more but now he was sure someone was messing with him. "Ok guy's who's behind me?" "Sorry dude but we are not giving away our positions." Sounds of confirmation from Soos's statement came from everyone. Dipper was now very confused. He was positive that he felt someone grab him but he was also positive that everyone was in front of him. Not liking this predicament one bit Dipper took a step forward, only to feel himself being pulled back a few feet. Like that everyone was silent. "…Dipper?" Mabel asked her voice quiet. "Guys seriously who is behind me?" Dippers voice was laced with tight humor still hoping that this was a joke.

"Dipper stay still." Stan's voice cut through the air. A creaking sound filled the air as Stan stepped down from the porch. Dipper stiffened as he felt a pressure on both of his shoulders. It felt as if three sharp needles were poised to strike through his body. This of course terrified the young boy but then again who wouldn't be afraid? Dipper let out a started shout as he was pulled back once more. Everyone followed but froze when the realized where Dipper was being pulled to. The woods. He was at the very edge of the woods. One more sudden movement and Dipper will be pulled in. Suddenly the pressure from his right arm disappeared only to be replaced with a burning heat behind his head. The rag that obstructed his view slowly slipped off him allowing him to see the scared faces of the ones in front of him. A gust of air blasted behind him causing his clothes to lift up a bit. There is only so much fear that a young boy can hold, as soon as the blast of air hit him Dipper lunged forward arms reaching towards the others who in turn had their arms open for him. Inches away from the arms of his sister and uncle Dipper felt something wrap around his waist and pull him back harshly. Dipper felt his breath leave him as he landed painfully on his back, eyes scrunched up in pain he tried to sit up only to be pinned down by something on his left shoulder.

"Dude!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Let go of my brother!"

"Let my nephew go before I rip you to shreds!"

Dipper opened his eyes to see a tall lanky man in a suit. Well everything looked human except for its hands and its head. The hands were replaced with 4 long claws one of them smaller and acted as the thumb. They were filed to the point and pitch black. Its head was a giant pyramid with one eye. A small top hat floated directly above its head. The thing grinned down at him as its shoe dug deeper into Dipper's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"How are ya feeling Pine Tree?" the thing crackled in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Well higher then what Dipper and the others expected. However it was familiar to a certain group who had recently ventured into the mind of Stan Pines. Mabel's eyes widen before narrowing a snarl graced her face as she glared at the pyramid. "Let my brother go Bill!" "Now why should I do that Shooting Star?" Bill asked with genuine curiosity. "Because if you don't I will personally destroy you!" Mabel lunged forward only to be held back by Stan. Bill's laughter only helped fuel Mabel's anger as she tried to reach him. During the exchange Dipper was trying his best not to scream. Face pale Dipper stared at his waist which was tied up with a rope of blue fire. Thankfully it was not burning him but that still doesn't stop the fact that he was technically on fire. Could Bill sense fear? Cause Bill looked at him and Dipper swore the fire got larger. "It's been fun but I must be on my leave" Bill said as he began to walk away. Dipper felt fear grip him as he too began to move, well more like dragged, with Bill.

"STOP!" Stan shouted face shifting from a bright red to an unhealthy paleness. Bill stopped as Dipper was about an inch away from the woods. He turned and looked at Stan in annoyance. "Now why would I do that?" Bills voice was much different than before. Instead of the happy and uncaring tone before his voice seemed to be…darker.

"I've been waiting for a moment like this for a while now" Bill now facing then completely flicked his hand and Dipper went flying towards Bill.

Dipper's back hit Bill hard enough for the twelve year old to cry out in pain, yet Bill didn't even move. A clawed hand placed itself on Dipper's shoulder keeping him in place. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak up on this kid? Ever since we met he's been taking notes on everything! Enough to even notice my own works which I must say is quite impressive." "What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked with a raised brow. "You lot, minus Shooting Star, have been living here your whole lives and none of you have noticed that you were being spied on for years!" Wendy and Soos looked at each other in shock before turning towards the demon. "That can't be true! I'm sure I would notice something like that!" "How can you notice a thing when you have your head in a magazine all the time?" Bill asked now looking even more annoyed then before.

"I would say that I would love to stay and chat but I would hate it. Now if you would all excuse me, I have a Pine Tree who is in dire need of my control." "WHAT?!" Dipper shouted now scared out of his mind. "You heard me Pine Tree I'm going to take you away so the ritual can begin." "No!" Dipper began to struggle trying his best to get away from the dream demon. Suddenly three of the clawed fingers plunged themselves into Dipper's arm ripping the cloth and piercing skin and flesh. Blood dripped down as Dipper screamed over the shouts and yells of his loved ones. "Sorry Pine Tree but I really don't need my slave to go against me." Bill chided as tears slipped down Dipper's eyes. "Now let's go Pine Tree!" and with that Dipper was pulled into the woods in a blinding speed. He heard a faint yell from Stan to get the golf cart. Trees and other plant life zoomed past as Dipper was carried away. Dipper felt his hat fall off his head as he screamed for Mabel and the others. Suddenly Bill stopped as Dipper was thrown onto a floor of stone. The kid groaned as he tried to sit up only to be held down once again. The blue flames that once wrapped around his waist now pooled towards his torso and latched onto both sides of the ground. A shadow fell across his face, Dipper looked up to see the grinning face of Bill looking down at him. "Comfortable?" the question was of course useless as Dipper's mouth was covered in blue fire. All he could do was glare and shout muffled insults at the demon. "We better get started!" Bill sang as Dipper was flipped onto his stomach. With his claws Bill ripped the top half of Dippers shirt allowing his shoulder blades to be seen. With a snap a blue flame appeared on the tip of his finger. Lowering it down the flame began to grow brighter and brighter until it touched skin.

As the flame moved Bill took in some pleasure as Dipper screamed and cried as well as struggled to get out of this predicament. The flame now a bright white cut across the skin leaving straight lines of burnt skin. Eventually it stopped leaving a triangle now branded across the skin. Suddenly the triangle burst into a blue flame and vanished leaving no trace of it ever being there. This part of the process is one of the annoying parts to Bill, he rather liked his mark there. However in due time Dipper will be in his control and he will no longer have to worry about anyone ever ruining his future deals. That and the idea of Dipper being in his utter mercy and doing his deeds is just too good to pass up! Bill sighed happily before going down and picking Dipper up by his hair. Who knew the kid looked great in absolute pain? Oh what fun he will have in the future with him! "Having fun Pine Tree?" Bill asked, his grin stretched as he listened to the groan of pain. "Don't worry! By tomorrow no one will even remember this!" Dipper however was not listening, the pain he had felt was something that he hoped will never happen again. Bill's hand released the brown locks and Dipper fell forward onto the ground in the brink of unconsciousness. When he looked up Bill was nowhere to be seen and the flames that once bounded him had disappeared.

Dipper was not really listening once everyone found him. He barely paid any attention even when Stan picked him up or when Mabel helped with his wounds. He didn't hear the questions they asked him. He flinched as Wendy added disinfectant to his shoulder wounds. He quietly drank the tea that Soos handed him. Surprisingly Soos is good at making tea, who knew? He was still quiet while Stan tucked him in bed. "Dipper…listen, what happened today was…well… how do I put this in words? Urgh the thing is kid I promise that I'll do whatever I can to protect you. Okay? Just get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning alright" Stan patted Dippers head before standing up. "...Thanks Gruncle Stan." Dipper whispered as Stan was almost out the door. He paused before giving him a small sincere smile. "Night kid."

The next morning no one talked about it. No one remembered. And somewhere in the dreamscape a floating triangle laughed as he watched his victim and his family carry on with their lives with no idea with what the future holds.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys I realized I posted the wrong chapter not the revised one DX

* * *

It's been weeks since Dipper started to have strange pains in his back. They were sudden bursts of heat that felt as if his skin was about to fall off. Mabel told him that it happens since he's just been so paranoid these days that he's starting to become an old man like Stan. To tell the truth, Mabel wasn't completely joking, he had been a bit more paranoid than usual, ever since he started to get these weird dreams. They started out normal, but that never lasted for long. It always started out as rain, but heavier and tar like. Within minutes, everything is covered and he is suddenly stuck in one spot unable to move. Black sclera with white iris and pupils stare down at him, surrounding him, amusement and laughter in their eyes as they watch him pale and try to move. Words whisper around him mocking him yet strangely feels…loving? Oh dear. Oh dear God no. This is not good at all. Dipper's eyes widen at the thought, was he starting to like those dreams? This cannot be good at all. The whispers of 'I'm always watching' 'It's almost time' shouldn't feel soothing to him. Something is wrong with that, something is very wrong.

Maybe it also would explain everything else that has been happening. While Dipper was becoming more and more paranoid, everyone else around him started to act meaner and more hostile. Wendy would sometimes snap at him, Soos would ignore him and even started to argue with Stan, while Stan started to give him the more dangerous chores and making him work long hours. Even Mabel would crack a rude comment at him, but she would always apologize right after. Dipper sighed as he looked at the burnt hot dog that Stan gave him. The Pine family decided to go to the park today. Actually, it looked like all of Gravity Falls was at the park today. Wendy was with her dad and her brothers throwing a frisbee around and having to run a long way whenever her father would throw it. Soos was talking with his Grandma while eating the large picnic she packed. Mabel was chatting with Grenda and Candy about some boy band. Stan was trying and failing at making some decent barbeque. Even Gideon was here with his parents, pigging out in the gourmet food and excess amount of ice cream. Dipper raised a brow as he noticed Gideon's mother vacuum the grass and dirt. Shrugging it off, Dipper decided not to take any chances with the burnt piece of meat. He started to scoot off the picnic bench when his eyes noticed a carved triangle with an oval on the side of the table. Huh. Weird. It looked familiar somehow…

Walking away from the picnic table, while Stan was currently trying to put a fire out, Dipper started to notice something a bit…strange. Were there always triangles carved everywhere in this park? Without really thinking Dipper's eyes went hunting up and down for random triangles. There were some carved on trees, on clothing, some of them were even on picnic baskets! Now panicking a bit, he chewed his lip as a thought came to him. Bill Cipher, the dream demon who has the ability to change a person's memory, looked a lot a like the markings. He also did say that he will be watching… Cue the mental scream. Oh crud. Oh crud. OhcrudohcrudOHCRUD! he chanted in his head as he started to quicken his pace and find Mabel. He had to warn her… Something bad was about to happen! Finally he spotted his sister, who was sporting her favorite star sweater, on her way back to get a drink from Stan.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted and ran over to her.

"Hiya Dippin Sauce! What's up?" Mabel asked as she sipped her cola.

"Mabel we need to leave. Now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Mabel, look around. Haven't you noticed anything strange today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me that I'm the only one who's noticing all the triangles!"

"Triangles? Ha! Dipper, I think you might be a little bit paranoid."

"I am not PARANOID!" Dipper shouted his self-control slowly drifting away. Nights filled with the same nightmare of eyes staring at you whispering the same things over and over again had taken a large toll on Dipper's sanity. Mabel looked at her brother with concern, giving him her full attention.

"Dipper? Are you feeling okay?"

"Am I feeling okay? Am I feeling okay?! No, no I am not! Something bad is going to happen, and it's going to happen soon!"

"What's going on here?" the gruff voice of gruncle Stan quickly caught the twin's attention. The twins' interaction gained a lot of attention from passerby and soon enough almost everyone was around them. "Dipper is just having a meltdown, nothing to see here people!" yelled Mabel as she waved her hands to shoo the curious onlookers.

"I am not having a meltdown!" Dipper shouted in annoyance.

"Looks like city boy here can't stand the country lifestyle," stated Sheriff Blubs with his sarcastic, mocking tone.

Dipper blocked out the sound of laughter and the chants of 'city boy, city boy' as he looked around, his face paling as the color of the grass suddenly faded into a dull gray. Shaking his head is denial Dipper glanced up at the sky only to see it the same shade of gray. All around him people were shouting and laughing. What was going on? It's too much, it's too much. Stop stop stop please!

**"STOP!"**

The laughter stopped. Everyone stopped their chanting, looking at the quivering boy. Expressions ranged from amusement to concern.

"Dipper maybe you should go and-"

"NO! Don't you all get it!?" he screamed, lashing out. "Something bad is happening and we are too late! Didn't anyone notice anything different? Not only has everyone acted differently, no one has even noticed! Does anyone wonder why they decided to go to the park today when the all of last week had the most perfect weather! Everyone here is so blind that not one of you even noticed that all the color in the world is GONE!"

Dipper huffed as everyone else looked around realization slowly flooded into their eyes at the sight of the gray world, as If they had not taken into account that the world around them was devoid of color. Shocked, they tried to escape some running to the park's gates, others trying to leap over it. Suddenly, bright blue flames leaped from the edges of the park. Deterred by the fire, the townspeople changed directions, returning to the center of the park. The circle of fire tightened and tightened around them, blocking any means of escape by intensifying anytime someone approached it. Mabel stepped back in fear as the fire crept closer and closer, herding them all into a circle. Somehow, Dipper ended up near the edge of the fire away from his family. The fires were high above him blocking him from seeing the other side. Sinister laughter filled the air Dipper felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew that laugh.

"You humans are really dumb! But I guess that's what makes you all so entertaining to watch!" it echoed.

Everyone was pointing and shouting at the source of the voice while Dipper just prayed that he didn't notice him.

"You all are really REALLY stupid, all of you…all but one and I think it's time to see my favorite little human! Come on over Pine Tree!"

Dipper let out a yelp as the ground beneath him formed into a pillar and shot him up in the air to meet a dark figure floating in the sky. A shiny black shoe slammed onto his chest pinning him down on the ground. With tears slowly creeping into his eyes, Dipper did his best to glare up at the triangle headed man in a suit.

"Bill," growled Dipper. The demon grinned down at the boy. "So glad you remember me! But then again it's hard to forget someone like me isn't it?"

Dipper rolled his eyes only to wince slightly as the shoe dug deeper into his chest. "What do you want Bill?" "Now now, Pine Tree, don't you think it's a bit rude to ignore everyone else?" Turning his attention towards the group, Bill snapped his fingers. The fire that surrounded them disappeared but before anyone can try to run for it the fire appeared around them once more. Only this time the circle enclosed them with the demon who happily waved at them.

"There we go! Now I can finally introduce myself to the simple minded people of Gravity Falls." Taking his foot off of Dipper Bill started to walk towards the townsfolk. Dipper sat up rubbing his sore chest slightly.

"Take a seat Pine Tree, can't have you running off now can we?" Dipper let out a shout as the ground underneath him moved upwards and formed into a rocky version of a chair. Thorny vines appeared keeping him in place and digging into his skin.

"Oh come on!" Dipper groaned. Every time he struggled to move they bit deeper into his skin, drawing blood.

Ignoring the boy, Bill took long strides over to the group who was slowly inching back as far as they could. "The name's Bill Cipher. You all should do yourselves a favor by remembering that." A flash of white hair caught the demon's eye, he grinned as he looked down at 'lil Gideon. "Well well well, would you look at that! The ventriloquist dummy is actually cowering in fear! That's something ya don't see every day!" Bill looked down at his hand expecting the claw like features. "But I suppose I should be thanking you, after all I wouldn't even be here if you didn't summon me before." Bill smirked at the shocked stares Gideon was receiving from the townspeople. "Too bad you never got that deed to the shack, huh? I for one thought the dynamite could have worked if Stan didn't move it, but who cares now?" he said nonchalantly, with a shrug. "I'm just glad to be out and about."

Gideon glared at him as Bill started to examine the rest of the large group. "You know I should actually be thanking all of you today! If it wasn't for your ability to ignore everything and simply shrug it off I would have never even noticed Pine Tree over there!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mabel asked as she shoved her way out of the group "Ah, Shooting Star, I'm surprised! I thought you of all people would know what I mean!" Bill stared down at her smiling happily. "Your brother over there has power, lots of it, and now it's gonna be all mine!"

"What are you talking about?! I have no powers!" Dipper shouted, bounded to the chair. He had given up on escaping a while ago and sat limp. "Why Pine Tree! You really don't know?" Dipper let out a squeak as the ground rumbled and in a wave of earth, moved him towards Bill.

"Haven't you wondered how you stopped me from stealing the code to Stan's safe? Didn't you wonder how you got into Stan's mind?" Bill questioned as he circled around the chair, enjoying the expression on Dipper's face as the townsfolk stared at them. "That spell you used was no easy feat, oh no. In fact it should almost be impossible for a human, yet you were still able to do it in your first try. You even brought two more people in with you!" Dipper raised an eyebrow in confusion

"But why now? Why didn't you say any of this this before?"

"To tell the truth, I never bothered to watch you that much, I thought you were just some awkward little boy." Dipper scowled at that. "But after you defeated me I decided to have a nice day watching you in the past, and I must say…I am pleased with what I see." A hand with long black claw like fingers placed itself on Dippers shoulders the other placed itself under the boys chin forcing him to look at Mabel and the others. The demon brought his face close to Dipper's, and Dipper could practically feel the dark energy that surrounded the dream demon.

"Those people ignored you, laughed at your theories and ideas, telling you to grow up or go somewhere else. Do you really want to be with them?" he purred into his ear.

"O-of course-"

"Even when they shove you away to laugh at you behind your back? Force you to do things against you will?"

"I-"

"Why stay with them when I can show you all sorts of secrets while they hide theirs? Even your own grand-uncle has secrets he keeps hidden from everyone, even you and your sister! They treat you as nothing but a waste of space! I however, can treat you with the respect you deserve." The bindings on Dipper gave away, allowing the now silent boy to stand up shakily. A black hand stretched itself out towards Dipper. "What do you say Pine Tree? Care to join me?" Dipper stared at the hand, faintly hearing the shouts of protest coming from his friends and family. A small hand slowly started to move to the larger one.

_SMACK._

"I will **never** in a million years join you Bill. Even if everyone treats me like this, I'm happy with the way things are. Even if they call me a loser, or paranoid, or whatever, I will do anything it takes to protect them." Dipper stated simply as he started to make his way back to the now silent crowd. Mabel smiled and started to run towards Dipper who grinned back in response. Dipper's smile vanished from his face as he felt a sudden tug on the back of his vest.

"You should know better than to disobey me, Pine Tree." Bill's voice turned to a sinister rumble.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand pulling him towards everyone else as he was being pulled back by the demon.

"You should never-"

Another pull and shout for help-

"Make me-"

A face full of fear-

**"-ANGRY!"**

Dipper screamed as he was pulled out of Mabel's grasp and shot backwards towards Bill. Shouts and protests filled the air as the people of Gravity Falls watched. Dipper hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of him. Blue fire suddenly chained him down and memories of the events from a couple of weeks ago flashed through his head like film reel.

"If you're not going to join me willingly I guess I should just use brute force!" "No! Stop!" Dipper's eyes widen as the fire started to encase his body, much like a cocoon. Soon, all Dipper could do was close his eyes and wish for the best as the fire sealed around him.

Bill smiled at the now silent boy, before turning his attention to the rest of the humans. "Well I must say I'm surprised, only Shooting Star over there actually tried to stop me. The rest of you just stood around and watched. Pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"BILL!" The roar of hatred burst through the air. The angry face of Stan Pines came into view "Oh if it isn't the old cheapskate Stan Pines!"

"Cut the crap Bill and let my nephew go!"

"Well I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And whys that?" The voice of Wendy Corduroy joined into the conversation, show would have joined in earlier if it wasn't for her fathers over protectiveness. A scream of pain pierced through the air. The grin that formed on Bill's face caused shivers down the spines of the townsfolk. "Because it's too late to save him."

The scream went on and on until suddenly, it stopped. Bill raised a hand. "Rise and shine Pine Tree! It's rude to rest while we have guests!" With a flick of his wrist, the fire vanished and a small form slowly stood up from where Dipper had fallen. Dippers chin rested on his chest concealing his face from the view of the others. The cloths he once wore were nowhere to be seen, in its place was a pair of black shorts and a yellow t-shirt. On top of the t-shirt was a yellow vest with black buttons. The vest held the same brick pattern that Bill wore and with it a black bow around his neck. His shoes had changed into a pair a black dress shoes with white socks. On his wrists were two black bracelets that resembled the ones that the Genie wore in the movie Aladdin. The outfit in truth actually made him look really cute, some of them thought, that was until he lifted his face. Dipper grinned widely as the color drained from everyone's faces. His iris was a bright white as the sclera was a pitch black. Another eye rested on his forehead blinking at them without a care in the world.

"Morning Pine Tree!"

"Good Morning Lord Cipher!" he said in a warped yet chipper tone.

Stan stared at his grandnephew in disbelief, that wasn't his voice. Dipper's voice, or the Dipper he knew, was usually quiet. Sometimes it would be filled with confidence. But this voice was cold. So cold, yet it still was Dipper's voice.

"Dipper get away from him!" Stan turned to see Mabel holding back her tears stubbornly, her lip quivering. Dipper turned towards her and tilted his head to the side "Who's Dipper?" and like that, the dam fell. Tears fell down Mabel's face as she stared at her twin brother.

"Pine Tree did I say that you can look away from me?" said Bill in a warning voice.

Dipper's attention automatically turned towards Bill. "I'm sorry Lord Cipher! Forgive me!" Dipper went down on one knee and bowed down to the dream demon, who smirked at the crowd. "I'll forgive you only if you identify the highest threat level in that group of mortals over there." Dipper nodded and turned towards the group and scanned the crowd. His eyes locked onto Gideon. "Gideon Gleeful, Son of Bub Gleeful and Mrs. Gleeful. Age 9. Goals are to get revenge on the Pine Family, to gain the Mystery Shack and to win the heart of Mabel Pines. Is the owner of the second journal and is experienced with magical objects. Threat level medium high."

While everyone looked at Gideon is surprise and shock Dipper turned towards Mabel. "Mabel Pines, grandniece of Stan Pines. Age 12. Goals are to gain a boyfriend before the end of summer and to help protect the shack. Has read the third journal and is also experienced with magical objects and has a small amount of magical allies. Threat level medium low." Mabel sobbed softly as she listened to the word that Dipper stated, he didn't even say anything about himself! Has he really forgotten who he is?

Dipper's eyes scanned the crowd once more to find someone of a high enough threat level. Unsurprisingly almost all of the humans were low on threat level. His eyes eventually landed on Stan, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the old man. "Stan Pines, Granduncle of Mabel Pines. Age 80. Goals are to be wealthy and gain all three journals. Owns the first journal and has a vast knowledge on all things magical. Has a large list of enemies and holds many secrets. Threat level High." Dipper glanced at Bill "Do you wish for him to be disposed of?"

"No no, just give them a good scare alright Pine Tree?"

"Yes Lord Cipher."

Dipper grinned and allowed a bright blue fire to encase his hand. "Shall we begin?"

"Dipper stop!" Wendy shouted desperately. Dipper rolled his eyes "What is with you humans and the name? There is no one named Dipper here!" He glared at teen with a snarl. "I might as well use you for an example."

Dipper's eyes glowed slightly as he used his powers lifting Wendy from the ground. "H-hey stop!" she squealed as fear filled her eyes.

"Put her down!" Robbie's voice surprised Dipper causing him to drop Wendy "Oh great, would you all just shut up so I can do my job!?" "Dipper you need to stop this!" Soos's voice also joined the fray. Soon almost everyone was shouting at him to stop and fight for control. Dipper narrowed his eyes and growled, lifting his hand everyone began to float. "If you won't shut up I'll just make you-"

"DIPPER PINES STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Mabel cut off Dipper, Dipper blinked at the voice.

"Don't you remember?! It's me Mabel your twin sis!" Dipper flinched slightly. "Remember all the adventures? Remember when you saved me from the gnomes or when you save Wendy and the others from that ghost?" Mabel stamped her feet as she continued with her rant. "Please Dipper you need to remember-"

"Mabel?" Dipper's eyes now back to normal stared into the eyes of his sisters. The memories from moments ago flashed into his mind, along with an annoyed growl from the demon that haunted him. Eyes wide he looked at his sister. "Mabel listen I left my book at the shack, it should have something to stop this-"

With a scream, Dipper felt himself being lifted high from the ground. Bill glared down at Mabel. "You know if you didn't make him remember he wouldn't be getting this punishment right now." Bill bent down until he was face to face with her. "If you ever try to save him, all you actually would be doing is causing him pain." And with that Bill dropped Dipper, who hit the ground with a thud. Barely conscious, Dipper groaned as Bill picked him up. "Next time you see him its best if you just forget the thought of saving him." Bill turned away from the silent group and stepped into the Dreamscape. Dipper lifted his head weakly and reached out to his family.

Then he knew no more of the human called Dipper Pines. He only knew to obey his master, Lord Cipher.


End file.
